


Beginning

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, Past Drug Addiction, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Elaine announces big news to TJ.





	

TJ had picked out all the good stuff out of his mandarin salad ten minutes ago so now he was just shoveling in lettuce while he and his mother talked at brunch outside. 

"But don't you feel like the third wheel sometimes? " She asked.

"Never. If anything Steve would feel left out because he doesn't look the same."

"So how are you feeling lately? "

"Fine? You already asked me that awhile ago. "

"No I mean your health. No myocarditis? You lost so much weight when you were addicted. Do you still get nosebleeds? Your sense of smell is completely back, right? What about asthma? Remember to keep an inhaler at your house."

TJ understood. His addiction left him with health problems that still worried her. "My heart is perfect. No chest pain. I definitely gained all the weight back and then some. Yes I still get nosebleeds but I'll live. All of my senses fine and accounted for. I haven't had an asthma attack in years but I still have a inhaler in our nightstand. Steve and Bucky always make sure I go to the doctor every once in a while to get checked out."

"I'm happy you found them. You're the happiest I've seen in years." Both smiled. "I'm running for president. " one of the smiles dropped. 

"You're running again?" TJ wanted this to be wonderful news but campaigning always took a toll on the whole family.

"I think we're stronger as a family now."

"Now that we have Captian America and Sargent James Barnes in it." The pianist filled in pointedly.

"They're an added bonus. So what do you say? Are you ready to be a president's son again? "

"I am." They carried on with their conversation while TJ day dreamed of spending time with his husbands on the campaign stops. Especially California. He couldn't wait to go swimming in the ocean, sunbathe on the sandy beach, and most of all, strolling through Disney land holding their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a sucky chapter :( but I needed a bridge to tie the next 'phase' if you will
> 
> P.S- The government is probably spying on me because my Google search is almost 100% cocaine research and how to become president. 
> 
> P.P.S- happy B-Day Gee Way!


End file.
